


The Burden of Questions

by Kinkitup



Category: SHINee
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Narcissism, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkitup/pseuds/Kinkitup
Summary: You would not fucking begin to understand how outraging it is to get a surprise sibling at the age of 23- and a twin one at that. Taemin had never imagined how difficult it would be to get mad at your own fucking face.





	The Burden of Questions

 

Taemin was getting really annoyed. Actually, anything that would drag him out of his personal universe was irritating -that was why he had worked hard so that people would accept the fact that he was never actually following the conversation. He did not _want_ to follow the conversation. He wanted the bottom line, but most of the times that was hard to focus on as well. So this predicament was really making him edgy. He stared at the screen of his phone. He had been staring at that message for what seemed like centuries, toying with the idea of absolute disrespect and deciding against it in the last second only to fall into the loophole again.

“Your socks are on the TV again”, that’s all the message reads. You would not begin to understand how important it is not to fuck with Taemin’s right to throw socks on his own fucking TV. You would not fucking begin to understand either, how outraging it is to get a surprise sibling at the age of 23- and a twin one at that. Taemin had never imagined how difficult it would be to get mad at your own fucking face.

“Tae, are you with us?” Key’s voice is demanding, Taemin suspects a conclusion to the discussion at hand is about to be reached. Well fuck me, he thinks, was about time. He does not realize he is still staring at the screen of his phone until Kibum speaks again. “Is it your huyng again, Taeminah?” Taemin clenches his teeth and thinks about disrespect. His finger twitches, hovering over the screen. Kibum is changing his mind now, because he knows the answer. He knows and still thinks this shit is funny.

“Is it your _new hyung,_ Taeminah?” he asks and there is something in his voice, something offensive to Taemin’s morale-or lack thereof. “How is the moving in together thing going, really?” Taemin lifts his gaze, because frankly, Kibum is the most annoying thing happening now, more annoying than the scolding about the socks on the TV.

“It’s something I would not wish upon any of you, so please, Kibum. And he’s not my huyng. One minute apart does not count as being hyung.” He responds, locking eyes with the rapper.

“Well I don’t know, really.” Kibum continues against all rational thought. The others are pretending to do stuff already, no second thoughts. “An identical twin in my house wouldn’t be such an unpleasant thing to have.”

“Wait till you’ve tried it” Taemin mutters. Then, in an outburst of energy, he types “Fuck off” and hits send.

“Have you, then?” Key spits and it somehow sounds dirty, but it cannot be, can it now. Taemin looks at Jinki first. Jinki’s eyebrow is raised and he is glaring at Key with everything he’s got. It _is_ dirty then, Taemin thinks. As if he needed a question for that rollercoaster ride. Has he tried it. How the fuck does one properly answer Kibum. All these years and there is no answer.

“We’re living together for two months already, I’d say I’ve tried it enough.”

“Are you identical, then, Taeminah?” for some reason Taemin shivers. If you asked him, he’d say he does not know why, but all the hair of is skin is standing on end. He looks at Kibum straight in the eyes, trying to say through them what he cannot voice: this is the time to cut this out.

“No, we are exact opposites, Kibum.” He spits.

“In every way? Because I for once cannot tell you apart” he says, the edge of his lips rising to a taunting smile.

Taemin does not know if it’s the alcohol they have had or the pain in his muscles that does it, but his brain numbs and his eyes fall heavy, still staring deep into Kibum’s own. Are they identical-tsk. As if that isn’t tormenting his mind after every fight.

Jinki coughs and says something about white costumes. The others nod, Kibum and himself remaining locked in a stare that is dragging out through time and space. Key raises his hand, points at his eye, and then at Taemin’s. Then he mimics and explosion with two fingers, a movement swift enough to make Taemin flinch.

 Taemin knows what that means. Kibum knows he knows, because he seems satisfied enough to break eye contact. That means Taemin’s screwed. His pupils are blown out of proportion.

“Have one more, Taeminie” Key says nonchalantly. “I’ll drive you home”. _Home_ , Taemin thinks. He grabs the glass and downs it all. Is this the most dizzy he can get? Is this the night to find out? There are no right answers. Kibum keeps pouring, Taemin keeps drinking. He thinks about disrespect and watches Jinki watch Key text. Key is texting like crazy. But who gives a fuck anyway. All he thinks about is the sock on the TV, the misery of yelling at yourself. The torment of all the questions about identical twins. The drinks keep burning him up.

He does not register when this is called a night, but if fate was kind to him it would have been four drinks earlier. He only registers Key’s hand grabbing his own, pulling him up with urgency. _Why is that bitch so sober_ is the only thing his mind can register. And also, why does Jinki look so annoyed.

“Kibum,” the leader says after the others have left, the three of them standing in front of Taemin’s car. “What are you doing, Kibum.” Taemin snorts and falls against Key, whose hand moves for his waist. “You got the leader angry, hyung.” he says nonchalantly even when Jinki is shooting arrows with his eyes. “Don’t worry baby,” Key snickers. “The leader is always angry at me. I don’t think he likes me that much, to be honest” Taemin laughs at that. Everybody knows Jinki likes Key. In fact, maybe he should try liking him less.

“I’ll be driving” Jinki says. Is this a tiny bit arousing or is Taemin past the threshold of drunk and into the misty region of euphoria? He feels Key’s fingers move on his waist, feels them finger by finger. It’s as if he is a fucking piano. “I can take him home, there’s no need. I’m not drunk.”

“You may not be drunk,” Jinki points at Taemin and the boy leans further into Key for some fucking unfathomable reason. Kibum’s grip on his waist tightens. “but you have gotten _him_ drunk and confused, haven’t you”

Taemin wants to argue with this because he got himself drunk. He did not have any help. And he is not confused in the least. “He needed to relax, Jinki” Key argues, while supporting Taemin is becoming a struggle. The boy is fidgeting too much. Jinki steps forward, his face less than a palm away from Taemin’s, still glaring at Kibum. Taemin stares at the side of the leader’s face and thinks well, he has gotten very handsome over the years. The pair is fighting but it’s just words, and then the leader is grabbing his crotch and Taemin’s eyes go wide but he stays put, rigid like a statue. Kibum whispers “there’s two of them”, but what does he even mean, Taemin does not comprehend.

“We’ll take him home, that’s all.” Jinki spits at Kibum. Taemin watches Key pout, clueless and kinda wondering when the leader’s hand is going to leave his dick.

“Is he hard?” Key asks. Taemin’s gaze moves from Key to Jinki, who is looking only at Kibum. He does not understand why this is annoying him just now. “Yes,” Jinki says. Well, that was a piece of information Taemin did not have. He was content not knowing.

“Come on, Taeminah, Jinki will take you home to your hyung now” Key’s voice is soft and reassuring, as if being taken home to your double is a good thing, as if it’s the best thing that ever happened on the face of this earth. Then Key is getting him into the back seat and slithers in next to him while Jinki takes the wheel. The door bangs closed and the car is moving, Jinki’s eyes are chancing glances in the back seat all too often, and Kibum’s heat is burning him up- long fingers slide up his leg and then Kibum’s breath is on his ear. Taemin closes his eyes and just _feels._ Key’s wicked lips part and the words come out: “Have you ever fucked a girl, Taeminah?” Taemin swallows hard. “No” he breathes. Key traces circles on his thigh.

“Myself and your hyung…we got a girl for you, Taeminah…you’ve been so stressed lately, we thought you’d need a gift”

“A girl?” Taemin’s voice breaks. Somehow this is not what he thought was going on. But disappointment isn’t something he should be feeling right now, is it?

“Yes, a discreet, well paid girl, Taeminah. Would you do us a favor?”

“What do you mean favor,” he tries, this is confusing and he does not like this at all because Key’s fingers are moving higher and higher and frankly, he’d rather be taken right now in the back seat with Jinki watching.

“Your twin and I” Taemin clenches his teeth. _His twin._ “would want to see you make her come”

Jinki makes a disapproving sound but it does not matter. Taemin’s mind is already thinking of his twin brother watching him fuck. He just doesn’t know how this is ever going to work because frankly, all he wants is – “hyung” he speaks and it’s almost a moan, almost a whimper, broken and pitiful. Kibum smirks. “Me or your actual hyung, baby, whom are you calling for”

Taemin does not want to say it, because when he says it it’s true, until now it was all a lie to jerk off to at night. “Him” he speaks and his voice breaks. Kibum palms his dick then and it’s all too much, how is he ever going to fuck a hooker with this kind of foreplay.

“What about him, Taemin, what do you want from him” he demands and Taemin knows this should not leave his lips.

“Nothing,” he speaks, against the truth that is scorching his mind “I don’t want to look at him”

“That is really strange though” Key purrs and Taemin swears there are hands in the back of his head because he is going numb. “I think his face is pretty attractive” Taemin opens his eyes, feeling jealousy rush over him like fever.

“ Is he more attractive than me?” he asks against his better judgement. Key’s smirk shows who is the one leading this dialogue. If Taemin could, he wouldn’t have asked. But the ability to be sane is a gift and he had taken it lightly. They stare at each other and the youngest is melting, he needs something, anything, just to take the heat away.

“Yeah,” Kibum whispers, “more manly, maybe”  Taemin thinks this is the worst thing Kibum has ever said to him.

“More manly?” he echoes, giving the chance for correction. Key is not interested in that. “We’re home, Taeminah” Jinki interrupts and Kibum grins wider. Taemin is fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

Kibum gets out of the car first and Taemin slaps the hand reaching out for him away. More manly, he said. Such an outrage. Sungmin isn’t manlier than him. Kibum is such a fuckface. The three of them walk towards the door and Taemin fumbles with the keys and then the door is suddenly opening and his brother is towering over him, a good 10 cm taller. _Of course,_ thinks Taemin, _identical face but he had to take the height._ He thinks of a proper way to curse but  Sungmin is faster. “Are you drunk again?” he spits, looking down at him. Taemin dislikes that the most. He thinks he’s so much better, working that office job, having a life. Taemin hates his fuckface so much right now. “Fuck off” he says, same as the text he sent earlier. Sungmin grabs him by the collar and drags him inside, Jinki and Key follow close and lock the door to the apartment.

“That’s the second time you’ve used that tongue with me today, brother” the taller spits and Taemin is pushed against the wall, but confined spaces all that do is…”ugh” he groans, hiding his face from his brother. Kibum is mesmerized, he wants to get closer. Jinki grabs his hand to keep him still. “You are not needed, Key” he groans.

“This is insane, isn’t it.” Key breathes.

Taemin is doing his best to keep his eyes shut because against all rational thought his dick is throbbing, alcohol is not something he handles well and it’s been a while since he engaged in anything sexual. This is not the time and place though, trapped between his blood brother and a wall.

“Kibum says it’s because you’re stressed that you are getting on my nerves all the time, so…he told you, didn’t he? We got a surprise for you”

“There’s no need” Taemin spits, angered at himself. He does not want anything less than this feeling of his twin brother pressed against him now. Less wouldn’t be enough.

“Need or…” Sungmin pushes Taemin’s chin up with one finger and the dancer opens his eyes to that familiar face “ability?” Sungmin finishes.

“Are you mocking me, Lee Sungmin?”  Taemin dares.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Go, take her. She’s in your room and she’s prettier than any girl I’ve dated. You’ll have no trouble performing, Taeminah”

Taemin knows he must go in. There is no way out of this. These assholes have trapped him well. His head is heavy but he pushes Sungmin away with everything he’s got, mumbling something along the lines of “arrogant prick”.

There’s no time between opening the door to his room and facing the reality there. Taemin wishes for a corridor now more than he ever has in his life- a corridor isn’t something to wish for on a regular basis. But know, faced with a paid girl dressed in black lace, knowing that the others are one door away, this is the only thing on his mind: a fucking corridor.

“hey, “ Taemin says. “I’ll apologize beforehand. I think I am too drunk” The girl approaches him, all curves and suggestive eyes, but Taemin swears he can just now feel the alcohol. “No need to apologize to me, it’s not everyday that I see such a pretty face”

 _Pretty face,_ Taemin thinks. “So you’ve seen it twice today, ain’t that lucky” he speaks but the girl is locking smiling lips with his and they are stumbling towards the bed, his mind filled with images of his brother and this is insane this should stop now and not a second later.

 _“Are you drunk again?”_ his brother’s voice is echoing in his head, how do you make this go away, he thinks as he slides inside the girl easily because, oh wait, it’s not everyday that she gets to fuck a pretty face.

“Is something wrong? She asks and then he knows that she knows for sure that he is growing soft, this is so not what he had in mind for tonight, but then that fuckface will know and he can’t have it. “No, don’t worry” he says. He realizes he sounds as if he’s doing a job he does not like, but he can’t focus on anything now. He’d better close his eyes again. He thinks of his brother’s black hair, how he envies that he can keep it black all the time while his have to be blond for months and he thinks that if the gods are merciful his brother’s dick won’t be bigger than his.

What a thought, he can’t focus now for the life of him. His jaw falls open and he is panting on top of her, rigid, paralyzed by the thought. Would he be bigger than him? Meatier? For some reason the very thought is bending his back and crushing his elbows to the mattress.

“Do you need help, little brother.” It’s a statement and not a question and Taemin would think it’s his imagination playing tricks on him if his eyes weren’t resting on his topless twin. If this is happening, he thinks, this is the breaking point.

“Get out, Sungmin” he breathes, not able to hold his eyes, cause this too weird and too fucking sick.

“How can I leave,” the other says, “when you look so weak and dissatisfied. Do you not like her?” he steps closer and Taemin can feel the heat above him but dares not look. “He does not like you, baby” Sungmin says and it drips of mockery, but even though Taemin knows this is an attack, he also knows he is going to bare his neck and let teeth sink it. Because this is as far as he can go. It’s all downhill from here.

The girl lets out a dissatisfied sound. Taemin cannot move for the life of him. The image of himself staring down at him is rendering him useless. “Should I help him, baby? What do you say” he is caressing the girl’s hair and Taemin’s eyes go wide at the question, at what it might mean and then the girl nods and his hyung is opening his pants. He looks up and without meaning to, he pushes inside her deep, trying to get closer to what is going to happen now.

“Don’t” he tries, even though he knows it is a lost cause. “Don’t, hyung”

Sungmin grins because it is signed sealed and delivered and takes his cock out, heavy and leaking and Taemin thinks _of course,of course he is bigger than me_. The girl beneath him moans low, even though he is still frozen to the spot. “Hyung” he begs again, but at this point even himself isn’t clear on what he is begging for.

“Seems you are growing harder, Taeminah” he says and he must be right because the girl is bitting her lip, face twisted in anticipation.

Taemin does not feel like he can control any part of his body because his hyung is stroking his cock in front of his fucking face and it is mind-numbing, it is sinfully beautiful. His mouth falls open and Sungmin grins wider, eyes smiling that arrogant smile.

“I don’t even need to tell you to open up, huh? Narcissistic fucker”

“mine” Taemin mutters because he wants this situation to become one with his very existence and devour his soul.  

The girl moans again, impatient, and Taemin opens up more, spit drips down his chin, his eyes are clouded over beyond reason, looking upon identical lips that somehow appear infinitely more wicked than his own. Everything is aching and made of coal. His brother’s leaking cock is being forced in his mouth and Taemin melts. He sucks and licks and worships as if this was what he had been waiting all his life, his own cock throbbing, buried deep in the girl’s pussy but he still does not seem to care about moving. The girl is grasping the sheets, trying to push back against him, make him move, but it is not working. Taemin isn’t interested in anything but..

“How is he now, baby? Is his dick fatter now?” Taemin moans around his cock, he is confused but he can feel his dick pulsating, this is probably the most turned on he has ever been. It’s making him angry. Sungmin grabs his chin, holds him still and starts fucking his mouth in a slow pace, in an excruciatingly slow pace because he can feel every vein against his tongue now, he can feel his twin’s cock hit the back of his throat with every push. He thinks his eyes are tearing up. _No, Taemin,_ he thinks, hold your shit together. “Yes,” the girl whispers in response and even if her presence is annoying it makes Taemin want to move. His pelvis draws back and hits home and the feeling is nice even if it’s too slippery. The girl moans loudly, mostly because this was almost unexpected. The dancer is moving now. “Getting impatient, pretty boy?” Sungmin grins and this is insulting but oh so good. And then he takes his cock out of Taemin’s mouth and Taemin growls, his hips coming to a halt again. His brother is looking him in the eyes, composed and perfect. Taemin is panting, shoulders tense, waiting because he won’t ask for anything. He won’t sink lower than this.

“You’re so submissive, blond version of me” Sungmin smiles and it is not pretty.

“I thought you were the second version of me, brother” Taemin spits.

“Well I was born first, so that is only your self-centered thinking, little shit”

“Fuck me, then” Taemin spits and the girl stares, Sungmin stares and silence falls thick and twisting. Moments pass, Taemin’s hands are holding him up with difficulty but he tries his best to hold his brother’s eyes.

“Baby,” Sungmin whispers to the girl, “Key will pay you on the way out”

Something inside the dancer is fluttering, he cannot tell excitement apart from terror anymore -the system is broken. He pulls out of the girl and steps down from the bed, standing by the spitting image of himself, naked and resisting allowing his trembling to spread beyond control.

They are left alone and yet nothing happens. Then Sungmin speaks.

“I certainly do look pretty with blond hair. But I prefer my body better”

“That makes no sense. We are the same” Taemin spits back.

“The same?” the black haired boy steps forward, eliminating the distance. Taemin is torn between stepping back and lurching forward. “You wouldn’t happen to believe this now, brother” Sungmin presses his body against Taemin’s,  their dicks are pressed together in his fist, and Taemin breaks. His hands move for his brother’s shoulders, he needs the support because his knees are giving in and he also needs to be fucked now, there is no going back from here. “Do you still think we are the same, little brother?”

“Do you want to hear that you’re bigger that badly?” Taemin snarls and Sungmin smiles.

“Yes. I want to hear it from your mouth.” Sungmin is grabbing his chin again and lifting his face up. If he wasn’t looking up to meet his brother’s eyes, Taemin wouldn’t believe he is not staring into a fucking mirror. Sungmin’s eyes are locked on his lips, so he licks them and watches his brother inhale sharply. “My mouth?” the blond breathes and it’s teasing, it’s sinful.

“Our mouth” Sungmin admits, crashing their lips together, stroking their dicks together and Taemin is losing his last bit of sanity. “You are bigger than me, hyung. Fuck me with that fat dick, hyung” the black haired boy moans because the words are too much, breaks the kiss and licks Taemin’s face.

“Damn me to hell”

Taemin registers this is Kibum’s voice behind him and no. This is not happening. His brother looks him in the eyes and answers “No”. What does ‘no’ even mean. Taemin loses it, he pushes his twin against the wall and licks his neck, licks his face, somehow registering in all this haze that he does not handle rejection well either.

“He said no, Taeminah” why the fuck is Key’s breath on his ear, Taemin cannot understand. “He said no, so don’t be so needy. I’m going to fuck you instead.”

 _What?_ Taemin’s brain wants to yell this out loud but all he says is “okay”. He can swear he hears Jinki groan in the background. This is so not private it should be illegal. He kisses his brother again because it is intoxicating, it is perfectly twisted. “why”  he moans at him, and Sungmin digs his nails in his skin “don’t be so desperate, brother. You’ll get fucked tonight.”

“I want you, though” the blond breathes

“Well, you can’t always get what you want, baby brother. And you can’t use that tongue with me again either. Remember what you said earlier?”

Taemin shows teeth, somehow all this need is not getting him mentally docile. He really thought it would but it isn’t working that way. “I said fuck off” he spits and a second later all he can think is _that is what I’d look like enraged, huh?_

Sungmin flips. “Kibum, tie him to the fucking bed” he spits and there is not even time to have a single thought. Taemin’s hands are trapped behind his back and he is being pulled back, behind the bed and pushed to his knees, his face pressing against its metal frame. He does not understand why he isn’t putting up a fight. Perhaps it’s the fact that his brother is kneeling on bed, his dick leveled with Taemin’s face, but he cannot reach anyway because the frame of his bed is like fucking prison bars and holding him back.

 _Oh,_ Taemin thinks. _That’s what he wants._ His brother grabs his hands, pulls them through the bars. Kibum is handing him a rope so thick Taemin cannot find a use for- and then his brother is tying him up, bringing his crotch closer to his face and Taemin loses it and moans, closing his eyes, realizing that even though this is too bad for his ego he **is** going to take it.

“My pretty brother” Sungmin breathes, rubbing his fingers on Taemin’s lips in a very abusive way, “this is your best look”. Taemin tries to look at his brother’s face. His vision is hazy and he is pretty sure he will be tearing up soon if something doesn’t – and then fingers are rubbing his asshole as if it’s a fucking cunt and he knows this is Kibum. He can feel the taunting way, the long fingers and – _“Fuck me, please”_ he moans and it’s broken, but it works because the fingers are slipping in, wet and perfect.

“Say that again, little shit”

“Fuck me” Taemin repeats but his twin did not mean that.

“No. The other part” he spits, grabbing Taemin’s chin and rubbing his dick against his brother’s lips, smearing them with precum as if it’s a fucking lipgloss.

“Please” Taemin moans, opening his mouth, but then his brother pulls back and his face collides with the metal bars in an attempt to follow. “Fuck” he curses. This is more demeaning than he ever imagined wanting to fuck yourself would be.

“Jinki” Sungmin speaks again. Taemin had forgotten about that extra part. “Why don’t you come closer”

The leader is not in Taemin’s field of vision. If he was, he doesn’t know if he could handle the embarrassment. “I don’t think I want to be a part of this. You and Kibum are too nasty for my taste.”

“So you disapprove of incest, then?”

Fuck, Taemin can hear Jinki move. “Even when it looks like this?” Kibum places his cock against Taemin’s hole and pushes in, holding him down by the shoulder.

“Look at him getting fucked, Jinki-shi” Taemin moans louder, mouth falling open, feeling stretched to a breaking point. Kibum hard is much bigger than he had expected and it is reducing him to a whimpering mess. “Look at him, leader. Who would ever think he would like dick so much.” Taemin bows his head trying to block the speech out because the feeling of Kibum abusing his prostate is too much to take as it is. “Taeminah,” he speaks to his brother again “give me your mouth, brother”

Taemin raises his head as if enchanted, he feels his dick throb and burn and he opens his mouth for his brother’s dick. “Lick yourself real nice, Taeminah” he says and Taemin feels the tears well up, doesn’t know why and doesn’t care either. _Yourself._ What an outrageous thing to say. “Good boy, yes. Now play with your balls, brother” Sungmin whispers again and Taemin reaches up with tied hands, yearning to obey, to please and oh God he really needs to come like this, servicing his reflection, being fucked by all of them. “You broken little thing” he speaks again and Taemin’s knees spread, trying to find friction for his aching dick but there is nothing and he is burning up, Kibum is thrusting and pushing him against the bed, deep on his brother’s cock, using him like nothing he has ever experienced- and then he stops. Taemin feels him leaning on him and then Key’s face is next to his own. The blond’s hips start a languid pace, a maddening pace, and Taemin wants to hide in a dark hole because he just now realizes that everybody’s eyes are on this picture, the picture of him sucking his brother’s cock as if his life depended on it, as if this was the one thing he was bron to do. Despite his wish that Key would stop, the boy just stares at his fucking face. “You look so good stuffed like this, Taeminah” Key coos, teasingly enough to kill. Sungmin grabs the back of his neck, keeping him at place, because he feels that Taemin wants to pull back and run for his life. “Could you take more than one dick in your pretty little mouth? The leader is lonely, baby”

“Shut it” Jinki spits. Key smirks, Taemin tries a “no” with as much movement as his head is allowed.

“No, baby? No you can’t, or no, you just wanna suck _yourself_ until you come on your own face? Huh? Do you want your twin to come on your face, baby? Do you wonder if you also taste the same?”

“You have a wicked little mouth there”, Sungmin comments, but it is nonchalant. His eyes are on the knelt boy, on the way his lips stretch around his cock as he remains rigid, looking at Kibum, eyes hazy and lost.

“You look so animalistic right now, brother. Like some farm animal carried to the slaughterhouse. Cheer up, baby. Do you want Jinki to milk you, brother? Milk your tiny little dick? I think it will only require using three fingers” Taemin wants to scream, this is humiliating beyond control and his dick is not even small, let alone tiny. This is a cruel game to play.

“Say ‘hyung’” and we’ll help you come, Taeminah”

Taemin’s eyes go wide, he tries to push back and release his brother’s dick so he can speak, speak and be allowed to..

“No” Sungmin spits, grabbing his hair and pulling hard. “Don’t take your mouth off me. Do it like this. Look at me”

Moments pass and Taemin finally looks up, his lips move on Sungmin’s cock and he speaks “hyung”. It is muffled and it is perfect and his brother is signaling at Jinki to come closer, pushing two fingers in Taemin’s mouth at the same time to join his dick and the younger’s mouth stretches even further. Sungmin groans at the sight and Taemin closes his eyes again, seals them shut because Jinki’s hand is really on his fucking dick and the touch is making him dizzy with anticipation.

“No, Jinki-shi. Just three fingers, please. Milk him like he’s supposed to be milked for that size”

Taemin groans in frustration and terrible hunger because he just has to come now, this has to end and be forever forgotten. Jinki complies and Taemin’s mind wraps around the idea that he is going to come like this, jerked off by just three of the leader’s fingers. Something snaps inside him and he moans and stills and _fuck_ he is coming all over the leader’s hand for what seems like an eternity. His reflection releases his mouth in favor of jerking off on his face and then he thinks everyone is fucking coming on him because his face, his ass and even his back are dripping. He hadn’t even registered that Jinki was jerking off. Sungmin reaches out and smears his spunk all over his face and Taemin is finally allowed to let his body fall.

He kneels there panting, dizzy and wet.

The bed creaks and Sungmin steps down, grabbing his leaking face and whispering “you know you could have left all along”.

As everyone leaves the room, Taemin registers, the rope wasn’t even that tight.

 


End file.
